


【all兴】美味的她（2）

by Lanyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	【all兴】美味的她（2）

“张蕾蕾，你过来，我就告诉你。”

“你，你快把衣服穿好啊！”

张蕾蕾只是不小心看了一眼，整个人就快要羞愤到浑身发热。她作为一个来自中国南方的保守家庭，别说是看到别的女性的身体了，就算是连她的妈妈在她很小的时候就没有再帮她洗过澡，看过她裸露的身体了；于此同时，张蕾蕾也不曾怎么见过别人的身子。

金钟姻的身子真的是好看极了，张蕾蕾不知道该怎么形容。她的胸部浑圆挺翘，并没有非常丰满但是形状完美；她的腰腹紧实纤韧，虽然是个女性，但是却练出了线条流畅且明显的马甲线，顺着挺拔的腰身没进藏在下面的幽深。半湿的金色长发蔓延在她麦色的脖颈儿和腰背，透明的水线顺着背肌滑落，在明晃晃的灯光下显出暧昧黏腻的反光，刺的张蕾蕾眼睛痛。

张蕾蕾僵直的紧绷着身子，紧紧的闭着眼睛，生怕不小心再看见什么不该看的地方。

金钟姻看着张蕾蕾这幅如临大敌的样子，本来自己只是随意惯了顺便带点隐秘的恶趣味想要试探张蕾蕾会作何反应、但是看见她这即将羞愤致死的样子，反而心里的某个想法更加的膨胀。

“我要是不呢？”

金钟姻轻巧悠闲的迈着步子，涂着酒红色指甲油的右手食指有一下没一下的勾挑着因为湿气而变得卷曲的金发。她现在就好像在狡猾捕猎的母狮，慢悠悠的围绕着自己的‘猎物’来回打转嗅闻，在等待一个最合适完美的时机叼住这只‘美味’的小兔子的咽喉，将瑟瑟发抖的她放进自己的领地，这地占为己有。

“你、金钟姻...！”

张蕾蕾下意识抗拒在自己身前抱着书包的手臂被金钟姻突然一把拉起来，被猛的推了一下连连踉跄着后退了好几步，被抵住在刚刚被自己锁上的金属门上，沉重的书包‘咚’的一下重重的砸在地上。张蕾蕾感觉自己的大脑被眼前的这一幕吓到停止作用了，性感的麦色皮肤的同性别的人光裸着自己的上身，绸缎似的没有任何瑕疵的铜色皮肤突然贴着自己那样的近，近到两人呼吸纠缠，体温被焯烫，鼻腔里都是面前这人身上玩乐后的淡淡酒气和中性香水的味道。

“喜欢吗，我知道你喜欢的。”

金钟姻染的嫣红的指甲温柔暧昧的顺着张蕾蕾涨得通红的巴掌小脸来回滑动，她就好像是那条诱惑着夏娃吃掉那口苹果的毒蛇，她的声音低哑暧昧，有一下没一下的在张蕾蕾敏感的脖颈呼吸。又是强迫的看着张蕾蕾挣扎的样子，但是眼神却是温柔深情的样子。

“你放开我，金钟姻....”

张蕾蕾浑身都要烧起来了，她真的不知道为什么情况突然变成现在的这个样子。她又羞又愤，但是不知为何心里却有一种隐秘的、不可言说的想法，顺着她敏感的身体和肌肤从头皮一路向下，勾起一串体内火热的氧意。张蕾蕾根本不敢看金钟姻就在自己面前的浅色眼眸，她怕她再看到她的那双眼睛，她就会陷入到无法挽回的深渊。张蕾蕾的声线轻颤，带着哭腔。

“别哭啊，哭什么？”

金钟姻的声音懒懒的，明明衣不蔽体的人是自己，但是强势的样子却完全相反。金钟姻一只手控制住胳膊没什么力气的张蕾蕾的两只手腕按在门上，另一只手顺着张蕾蕾背后潮湿的衣服探去，手指暧昧的画着圈的慢慢向上攀。

“和你的男朋友接过吻吗，一定没有吧，害羞的小兔子？”

金钟姻用自己涂着口红的丰唇吸吮着张蕾蕾顺着脸庞滑下来的泪珠，喑哑的开口道，声音性感到令人从骨子里面发酥。

“那滋味很好的，想试试吗，想知道那些男生们为什么这么喜欢我吗？”

原本还暗自用力抗拒着她的张蕾蕾猛的听见这句话，整个人看着温柔的看着自己的金钟姻，整个人一下子懵了。或许是面前的这个同性太过性感妩媚了，抑或是她探在自己背后的那只手点燃的暗火太过灼热，张蕾蕾一时之间被蛊惑着停止了挣扎。

她是真的不懂，为什么她的前男友为何如此着迷于面前的这个所谓的‘女神’，难道肉体接触的滋味就那么美好，好到可以随意丢弃一颗虽然保守却又充满真诚爱意的心吗？

张蕾蕾不懂，她以前不在意不想懂，但是此刻，她却迫切的想要知道。

“乖，你会爱上的。”

金钟姻感受到了张蕾蕾放弃了抵抗，她侧过头，红唇从张蕾蕾的耳侧划过，低声在她的耳边呢喃，不等她反应，丰唇凶狠的印上了张蕾蕾的双唇。

张蕾蕾的唇齿被猛的打开，酒气和女性的香气一起冲着她笨拙的唇齿进攻。金钟姻就像是一只发现了宝藏的恶龙，贪婪凶猛的吸吮着张蕾蕾的唇舌。这种稚嫩且带有少女芬芳奶香的味道太过美好了，就像是她这个人一样，明明被分手被伤害的是她自己，却还是抱着最大的温柔善意来找自己提醒自己，哪怕是要闯出她自己的舒适区，哪怕是她知道会被金钟姻自己冷言冷语，她还是来了。

金钟姻想要她，她从来没有哪一刻像现在这样，如此的想要一个人，想要这个女孩儿。

“呜..呜呜！”

张蕾蕾这个新手被亲的完全喘不过气来，津液顺着她柔嫩白皙的唇角滑向脖颈。她身上几乎是没什么力气了，软的像一滩水一样，不受控制的顺着背后靠着的门下滑。比她高挑强壮不少的金钟姻自然不会任她摔倒，金钟姻松开了之前桎梏着张蕾蕾两只手腕的那只手，改为环绕着她柔软纤细的腰肢。另一只原本藏在她衣服里的手却熟练的单手打开了张蕾蕾背后胸衣的扣子，揉着像是牛奶凝脂似的肌肤。

不顾张蕾蕾轻声闷哼的抗拒，金钟姻将自己的修长有力的大腿强势的抵进张蕾蕾紧闭着的双腿之间，让她半坐在自己的大腿上，同时用膝盖暧昧的磨蹭着少女敏感的花园。

“呼....呼......”

“哈....你应该从来没有见过我跳舞的样子吧。今天，就让你看看旁人从来没看见过的，‘wave’ 吧、嗯？”

金钟姻终于松开了就快要被亲的背过气的张蕾蕾，两人喘着气，一时间鼻尖相抵，奶白色的皮肤和小麦的皮肤相亲相近。金钟姻毕竟是多年练舞且健身的，体力和力气明显是大了张蕾蕾不知道多少。她的手臂猛的从张蕾蕾的背后使劲，金钟姻一把抱起身型比自己小了一号的张蕾蕾，将她软的像是面条一样的双腿环在自己的腰间，抱着她大步奔向自己的房间。

“啊！”

明显已经被磨蹭到情动的张蕾蕾面颊通红，双眸含水的被猛的放在queen size的柔软大床上，猝不及防的发出短促的惊呼。

金钟姻反身锁上自己卧室的门，翻过身来看着深陷在自己床榻上的娇无力蕾蕾。金钟姻一把拉开下半身穿着的皮质短裙的拉链，让裙子顺着腿侧划落，现在她的浑身上下只剩一条黑色的丝袜。金钟姻紧盯着张蕾蕾，她暧昧的笑着，身子开始慢慢的律动起来，她一把抹乱了唇上残留着的红色脂膏，在唇角和脸侧留下一道浅浅的红印。金钟姻像是在跳钢管舞一样的，一只手搭上衣挂的杆子暧昧的手掌抚摸，她臀腿挺翘收紧，用光裸的身子蹭着杆子绕了一圈，结束的时候用食指勾过来了一条黑色的丝绸带子。

躺在床上的张蕾蕾看懵了，跳舞的金钟姻太性感了，也太有攻击性了，她从来没有看过这样暧昧挑逗的舞蹈，更何况金钟姻浑身上下只有一条黑丝袜。张蕾蕾怔怔的看着金钟姻单腿跨上床铺抵开自己的双腿，金钟姻抓着张蕾蕾自己的手解开了束着她金色长发的皮筋，散落的发丝几乎散落了蕾蕾满脸，就在这时，她的双手就被金钟姻用黑色的丝绸带子绑在一起，甚至是还系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

金钟姻抓着张蕾蕾的双臂将它们勾着自己的脖子，她当着张蕾蕾像是小羊一样懵懂的眼神，慢慢的解开了她衬衣全部的扣子，里面的胸衣早就被她解开了。金钟姻将少女的白色棉质胸衣推上去，终于张蕾蕾全部的胸脯被暴露在金钟姻的面前。

她的身体是那样的美丽，带着少女青涩的反应和颤抖，但是胸脯确是早已发育成熟丰满，像是面团又像是炼奶的乳膏；胸前的蓓蕾粉嫩的像是三月末初开的樱花那样粉嫩娇软，随着衣服的解开暴露在冰冷的空气中，羞羞的开始挺立变得坚硬。

“知道这个是什么吗？”

金钟姻不知道从哪里摸出来一个粉蓝色的圆圆的东西，她眼里像是燃了一团黑色的火一样，金钟姻目光灼灼的看着浑身轻颤的蕾蕾，挑了一下唇角，低语道。

“现在，是你‘跳舞’给我看的时候了。”


End file.
